


Rolling in the Petunias

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Drabbles Single Entries [15]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 16:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:That's not a dinosaur in the petunias.-Prompt:375 Awkward, Dinosaur





	Rolling in the Petunias

**Author: ** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Rolling in the Petunias  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen   
**Character/s:** Merlin   
**Summary:** That's not a dinosaur in the petunias.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 510  
**Prompt:** 375 Awkward, Dinosaur   
**Author's Notes:** Onezie!

**Rolling in the Petunias**

"Mummy! Mummy!" Tommy ran into the kitchen and tugged on Gwen's sleeve.

"What is it, dear?" Gwen stopped chopping vegetables and looked at her son. She sighed when she saw the muddy tracks on her otherwise clean floor trailing behind him.

"There's a dinosaur in the back garden!" Tommy started to pull on her arm. "Come and see!"

Gwen put down the knife and let Tommy pull her to the door. She gasped at the beast sitting in her freshly planted flower bed. "ARTHUR!"

Arthur looked up from the football match he was watching in the den. "Guinevere? What's wrong?" He got up and went to the sound of her voice.

Gwen pointed out the door as Arthur entered the kitchen. "That's what's wrong."

Arthur looked out the door and raised an eyebrow. "I see."

"Look Dad! It's a dinosaur!" Tommy was still bouncing with excitement. "Can we keep it?"

"No!" Arthur pulled his mobile out of his pocket and rang Merlin.

"Hullo?" Merlin sounded half asleep.

"Merlin, have you misplaced anything recently?" Arthur watched as the dragon rolled over on his back in the petunias.

"Um…. I don't think so…. Why?"

"There's a dragon in our garden." Arthur glanced over at Gwen. "And its sitting in Guinevere's petunias."

"Uh…." There was an awkward silence that lasted a few minutes before Merlin said anything. "Morgana did it."

Arthur sighed. "You are the one with the pet dragon, Merlin, not my sister. Just come get it."

"Right! I'll come straight away."

Arthur walked away from Gwen. "You better fix her petunias while your at it. She worked all morning putting them in and now they are all squashed."

"She's going to yell at me, isn't she?"

"Oh yeah." Arthur chuckled.

Twenty minutes later, Merlin showed up to get his wayward dragon. He waved his hand over the petunias and they all came back to life.

Arthur cleared his throat at the back door.

"What!?" Merlin looked confused. "I fixed the flowers."

"You might want to get a baggie for that pile of poop next to my car." Arthur held out a plastic bin bag. and leaned against the doorframe. "A really big baggie."

Merlin wrinkled his nose and took the bag.. "You should keep it. It's good fertilizer."

"Clear it up, Merlin." Arthur went inside and shut the door.

"Do you see what you've done, Aithusa?" Merlin wiggled his finger at the dragon's nose.

The dragon let out a puff and tilted its head.

Merlin frowned. "Fine but no more out and about for you today. You got us both in trouble."

Merlin walk the dragon around the house and made cleared up the poop before he walked the dragon home through the woods.

Later, Gwen sat next to Arthur on the sofa. "What happened to the pile of dung by your car? Did you clear it away?"

"Um... I told Merlin to clear it up. I thought… the dragon…." Arthur stopped talking. "Well…. It was a really big pile of…. Um…."

Gwen giggled. "Thats a shame. It's really good fertilizer."


End file.
